tres amores para un pony
by mastercreep
Summary: En el bonito lugar conocido como ponyville donde todos son felices, a excepción de un potro que busca el amor, y que por azares del destino conoce a tres yeguas pero todas tienen diferentes pensamientos, ideas y opiniones sobre los potros, pero las tres en el fondo necesitan amor, estos son tres amores para un pony.
1. los desgraciados

En el bello lugar conocido como ponyville , donde las yeguas y los potros viven muy contentos , donde el amor y la felicidad esta en todas partes y todos tienen la oportunidad de vivir muy bien en este sitio … bueno , la verdad no todos han logrado ese privilegio.

En una pequeña banca en medio del parque, se encontraba un potro de pelaje color blanco, crin alborotado color negro, con una edad de 17 años, unos anteojos rectangulares color negro, y unos grandes ojos color negro, su cutiemark es un lápiz sobre una hoja ya que a el le gusta escribir.

Sentado con una cara triste sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, párese ser que esperaba a alguien, el baja la vista para mirar su reloj y al verlo se da cuenta de que ah estado esperando mas de una hora, al darse cuenta de eso, el se levanta de la banca donde estaba sentado y se marcha.

Pobre potro, pero el no es el único que se la ah pasado mal este día , en una pequeña cafetería, en una mesa asta el final de la cafetería se encontraba una yegua de pelaje blanco , crin rubio rizado , ojos azules , una edad de 16 años , pecas en los cachetes y su cutiemark es un sombrerito de chef ya que le gusta cocinar.

Estaba sentada con la cabeza pegada en la mesa, estaba muerta de aburrimiento con una cara de tristeza mirando al suelo.

MESERA- oye niña, llevas ahí una hora ¿piensas pedir algo ya?

STAR SHINY-*tono triste* pues esperaba a alguien pero… creo que no vendrá *se levanta y sale del lugar*.

Pobre niña, aunque hay otras ponys por ahí que se sienten igual, en las afueras de pnyville hay una pequeña casa donde vive una unicornio color naranja, ojos negros, crin corto color negro, una edad de 17 años , como cutiemark tiene un balón de football ya que le gusta y es muy buena en el football.

Ella estaba muy enojada con lagrimas en los ojos en frente de una computadora chateando con su ahora ex novio, así es, el acababa de terminar su relación amorosa con ella.

SILVY- *enojada* ¡ese desgraciado de seguro me cambio por esa lagartona! … todos los potros son iguales, unos mentirosos desgraciados, si tan solo existiera un potro que me haga reír, pero no existe un potro así.

Otra yegua triste, ¿Por qué hay tantos ponys tristes en este día hermoso? Por suerte solo queda un pony más que esta triste.

Cerca de un bosque hay una pequeña casita donde ahí vive una Pegaso color rojo pálido, ojos verdes, crin lacio corto con un moño rosa, con una edad de 18 años, su cutiemark es un micrófono pues canta muy bonito.

Estaba sentada en su retrete en el baño llorando con un ojo lastimado, ella acababa de terminar con su novio y su novio la golpeaba , y cuando ella termino con el , el le dio un golpe en su cara.

ALLY- *llorando* sniff… ¿Por qué todos los potros son salvajes?… son agresivos, malos… ¡todos!

Vaya, pobres chicos, quizá alguna de ellas pueda encontrar a un buen potro, y puede que nuestro amigo pueda encontrar a una bella yegua que lo acompañe como su pareja, bueno, eso lo veremos luego.

Eso a sido la introducción de esta historia que espero les haya interesado, este es mi primera historia y quiero compartirla con ustedes, espero que les guste mucho, eso es todo, esperen el capitulo dos que es mas largo, gracias y adios.


	2. heridas del corazon

Este es el capitulo número dos de esta historia llamada ¨tres amores para un pony¨ espero lo disfruten y que les guste lo que escribo y como lo escribo, es un placer para mí compartir todo esto con ustedes, espero que lo disfruten y sin más tonterías, aquí el capitulo 2: Heridas del corazón.

Aquel potro que acaba de ser plantado se dirigía a su casa, estaba decepcionado, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ese sentimiento pues no es la primera ves que una yegua lo deja plantado, o lo rechaza, o lo golpea, muchas cosas le pasan a el, después de caminar unos minutos el llega a su casa un poco cansado, pues espero mucho tiempo aburrido en el parque sentado, el abre la puerta de su casa.

WALLABITS- hola Drake, ¿cómo te fue con Lina?

Wallabits es el compañero de nuestro protagonista llamado Kind Drake, Wallabits es un pegaso color café, una edad de 17 años, su crin lo tiene punteado color negro y puntas rojas, sus ojos son negros, usa anteojos rectangulares al igual que Drake, su cutie mark es una flauta, pues es muy bueno con la flauta, es amigo de Drake desde niños.

DRAKE- igual que la semana pasada, mi cita no se presento.

WALLABITS- oh, descuida, se que tu futuro amor no tarda en llegar.

DRAKE- bah, me iré a dormir *entra a su habitación*.

WALLABITS- *suspira* pobre Drake, si yo fuera heterosexual quizá también tendría dificultad en encontrar pareja.

DRAKE- *en su habitación acostado en la cama mirando al techo* sabia que no iría y aun así voy, soy un estupido… de seguro nunca encontrare alguien que me quiera.

El tiempo paso 5 días después que Drake fue plantado, Drake salio a caminar un poco para hacer su ejercicio rutinario por la mañana.

Después de caminar un rato, Drake pasa por el parque, al pasar por ahí se pone a pensar en lina, la yegua que lo dejo plantado, el caminaba mientras pensaba, estaba muy distraído.

Al frente de el a unos pocos metros de el estaba una pegaso color rojo pálido con unas bolsas de mandado y un pastelito.

Drake seguía caminando pensando y no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar contra ella.

DRAKE- *choca con la pegaso* ouch!… *mira al suelo y la ve tirada*

ALLY- *al caer ella se lastimo un poco la pata* ¡hay! *al levantar la mirada y ver a Drake, que se párese un poco al ex novio de Ally ella grita* ¡POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES DE NUEVO! *se tira al suelo mientras sus ojos lagrimean*

DRAKE- *confundido* ¿QUÉ?

Todos alrededor se quedan viendo a Drake.

ALLY- *al volver a levantar la mirada se da cuenta de que no es su ex novio* aah… lo- lo siento, yo creí que eras… olvídalo.

DRAKE-aaah… bueno, ¿te ayudo a levantarte?

ALLY-¡NOOO! *se levanta rápido*

DRAKE- eeeh… esta bien, tus cosas se cayeron.

ALLY- *se agacha a rejuntar sus cosas*

DRAKE-yo te ayudo *se agacha y al rejuntar una bolsa, toca los cascos de Ally*

ALLY- *siente el casco de Drake en el suyo y rápidamente mueve su casco* ¡NO ME TOQUES!

DRAKE- ¿¡AH!?

ALLY- *se levanta y se va*

DRAKE- *confundido* ¿Qué diablos le pasa? *Drake mira al suelo y ve el pastelillo de Ally en el suelo* oh… OYE, SE TE CAYO TU… *Ally no lo escucha* pastelillo.

Mientras tanto, Ally llega muy agitada a su casa.

ALLY- *respirando rapido* ya… estoy lejos… del peligro.

Ally se va a su habitación y se acuesta descansar un poco, cuando de repente tocan la puerta de su casa.

ALLY- ¡¿ah, quien será?! *se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla ve a Drake*

DRAKE- hola.

ALLY- *grita* ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?... ¿cómo me encontraste?

DRAKE- tumbe tu pastelillo y te compre uno nuevo *le muestra el pastelillo y sonríe* ah y te seguí.

ALLY- *le cierra la puerta en la cara* ¡VETE!

DRAKE- *confundido*… esta bien *deja el pastelillo en el suelo y se marcha*

Drake mientras se alejaba, vio como Ally sale un momento, toma el pastelito y se mete rápidamente a su casa.

DRAKE- *piensa* ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

Drake tomaba rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba en aquella chica rara, después de caminar un rato Drake llega a su casa.

DRAKE- *entra a su casa*

WALLABITS- hola Drake, ¿Por qué tardaste mas de lo normal?

DRAKE- pues… conocí a una chica.

WALLABITS- wooow, ¿enserio? Jaja ¿Cómo se llama?

DRAKE- pues… nose la verdad.

WALLABITS- … ¿esta bien?... ¿la veras de nuevo?

DRAKE- espero que si.

WALLABITS-bueno, te dije que encontrarías pronto el amor.

DRAKE- no creo que sea mi amor… bueno, ire a descansar.

WALLABITS- duerme bien guapo jaja.

DRAKE- cállate.

DRAKE- XD.

Este ah sido el capitulo dos, espero que les guste como a mi me gusto compartirlo con ustedes, espero que esta historia sea larga, lo será si les gusta, por favor comenta y dime que te pareció, lo escribo con mucho cariño para que ustedes se entretengan leyendo, bien, eso ah sido todo por ahora, espero que les guste la historia como a mi me gusta escribirla, bueno adiós, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. la dulce chica mala

Muy buenas a todos, les raigo el capitulo tres de esta historia, espero que les agrade y les guste como a mi me gusta escribirles y compartirles esta historia, es un placer que me llena el cuerpo compartir esto aquí, bien, sin mas tonterías aquí el capitulo tres ¨la dulce chica mala.¨

Pasaron los días y Drake no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica rara que se encontró el otro día en el parque, esa chica le llamo mucho la atención, quería saber por que ella era así, Drake salía al parque haber si se la volvía a encontrar, pero no lo logro.

Drake esta ahora viendo televisión con Wallabits.

WALLABITS- oye, ¿se te hace guapo el protagonista de este programa?

DRAKE- si fuera gay te contestaría mejor.

WALLABITS- haste gay así no tendrias problemas en buscar pareja.

DRAKE- *risa sarcástica* ja… ja…

WALLABITS- solo bromeo jaja.

DRAKE- esta bien… *le ruge el estomago*

WALLABITS- *le ruge el estomago* aaah… Drake.

DRAKE- ¿si?

WALLABITS- ¿tienes hambre?

DRAKE- la verdad si, ¿Qué quieres comer?

WALLABITS- pepinos.

DRAKE- …alguna otra cosa?

WALLABITS- salchichas.

DRAKE- … ¿otra cosa?

WALLABITS- chorizo.

DRAKE- ¬¬.

WALLABITS- XD.

Después de una intensa y picante charla con Wallabits, Drake se dirige al centro del pueblo a buscar algo de comer, después de unos minutos de llegar al centro, Drake llega a un puesto de perritos calientes. 

DRAKE- buen día señor, me da dos por favor.

VENDEDOR- claro que si, joven

DRAKE- muchas gracias.

VENDEDOR- *le entrega la comida* aquí tienes.

DRAKE- gracias.

Drake toma rumbo a su casa pasando por el parque, pero cuando pasa por el parque, se pone a recordar a esa chica rara que conoció ese día, Drake caminaba sin darse cuenta a donde iba, solo pensaba y caminaba, y no se da cuenta que chocara con alguien… ¡PASS!... y choco.

DRAKE- ¡hay!... al menos mi comida no se cayo.

SILVY- ¡fíjate por donde vas animal!

DRAKE- oooh… lo siento.

SILVY- !tumbaste mi comida baboso!

DRAKE- *mira al suelo y ve un pedazo de pizza tirado boca abajo en el suelo* oh, perdón.

SILVY- no hace falta que te disculpes*tumba la comida de Drake al suelo*

DRAKE- ¡oye!, te dije que lo sentía.

SILVY- ahora estamos a mano *recoge la comida d Drake* mira, la tuya todavía se puede comer, la mía ya la chupo el diablo (en México así se le dice cuando tu comida cae al suelo)

DRAKE- perdón, te compro otra.

SILVY- …ya que, cómpramela.

DRAKE- bien, vamos.

Drake se dirigía a la pizzería mas cercana a comprarle el pedazo que le tumbo a Silvy, después de unos minutos Drake y silvy llegan a la pizzería.

Drake- ¿Cuál quieres?

SILVY- esa *señala un pedazo de pizza de champiñones*  
DRAKE- *compra el pedazo* ten… oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

SILVY- ¿Qué te importa?

DRAKE- oye no seas así, me llamo Kind Drake, pero me dicen Drake.

SILVY- me vale ver*#.

DRAKE- ¿Por qué eres tan grosera?

SILVY- ¿Por qué eres tan perro? Se lo que quieres.

DRAKE- ¿ah?... ¿de que hablas?

SILVY- no te hagas pende%$.

DRAKE- ¡oye! Trato de ser generoso, eso es todo.

SILVY- eso dicen todos… todos dicen mentiras.

DRAKE- ¿de que diablos hablas?

SILVY- tu sabes de que hablo, ¡crees que soy una yegua fácil!.

DRAKE- ¿Qué? ¡NO!

SILVY- todos los potros son iguales, perros, infieles y lo más importante… ¡mentirosos!.

DRAKE- oye, no todos son así, yo no soy así.

SILVY- ¿y cómo lo demostraras?

DRAKE- pues… no se

SILVY- mira, si demuestras que no todos los potros son iguales yo me comprometo en ser buena con los demás, y ser buena contigo.

DRAKE- aaah, esta bien.

SILVY- dame tu numero, te llamare para que nos veamos luego.

DRAKE- aaah… ok.

SILVY- no es una cita, así que no esperes besitos ni abrazos ni esas mamad*s.

DRAKE- esta bien * toma una servilleta del restaurante de pizza* necesito una pluma.

SILVY-*saca un lápiz de su cabello* ten.

DRAKE- Gracias. *escribe su numero* ten.

SILVY- luego te llamo, adiós tarado.

DRAKE- adiós *se despide moviendo su casco de un lado a otro* hasta luego.

SILVY- *camina sin voltearlo a ver*

DRAKE- aaah… bueno.

Después de unos minutos, Drake llega a casa pensando en aquella chica que conoció, se preguntaba si ella lo llamaría de verdad, pues ya muchas yeguas nunca lo llamaron cuando da su numero, Despues de un rato Drake llega a casa.

DRAKE- *abre la puerta de su casa* hola.

WALLABITS- ¿Dónde estabas? Te tardaste demasiado.

DRAKE- pues… quede en una cita con alguien… creo.

WALLABITS- ¿enserio? Wow, te dije que no tardarías en encontrar pareja.

DRAKE- jeje, me dijo que me llamaría.

WALLABITS- ¿cree que te llame?

DRAKE- no se… ya veremos luego.

WALLABITS- bueno… ahora si, a comer.

DRAKE- jaja si, ten *le entrega la comida a Wallabits*

WALLABITS- … Drake.

DRAKE- ¿si?

WALLABITS- esto esta frío, tiene algo de tierra y basurita.

DRAKE- oh… es una larga historia jeje.

WAllABITS- hmm.

Con esto llegamos al final del capitulo, se que son muy cortos, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, espero que les guste y prometo hacer mas largos los capítulos que viene a continuación, pero puede que me tarde, ya que tengo que trabajar y son escasos los momentos que uso la computadora, además ya casi terminan mis vacaciones escolares, pero tratare de traerles lo mas rápido posible cada capitulo, bueno, espero que les guste esta historia, muchas gracias y nos vemos luego.


	4. una brillante amistad

Buenas tardes a todos, hoy les traigo el capitulo número cuatro de esta historia, espero que les guste como a mí me gusta escribirles y compartir mi historia con ustedes, bueno sin más tonterías, aquí el capitulo número cuatro.

Los días pasaron y Drake nunca recibió la llamada de Silvy, pero a el no le importo mucho pues ya se acostumbro a que las yeguas le hicieran eso, pero Drake tenía algo de esperanza pensando que Silvy le llamaría a su teléfono, Drake ahora se encuentra en su casa sin hacer nada, estaba solo, Wallabits aun no terminaba sus estudios y se encontraba en el instituto estudiando, mientras Drake tenía trabajo escribiendo reseñas de películas, videojuegos, series de televisión, etc. Para una revista, el sueldo no era mucho pero si lo suficiente y Wallabits tenía una beca y así los dos pagaban sus gastos.

Cuando Drake no estaba trabajando, se encontraba jugando videojuegos, dormía, veía televisión o una película hasta que llegue Wallabits a casa.

Drake ahora mismo está dormido en el sillón mientras la televisión estaba encendida, hasta que el reloj marco las dos de la tarde y es la hora en la que Wallabits llega a casa.

WALLABITS- *abre la puerta muy rápido haciendo que azote con la pared* ¡Drake! Necesito tu ayuda.

DRAKE- *medio dormido* no molestes.

WALLABITS- *mueve a Drake* vamos.

DRAKE- cinco minutos más.

WALLABITS- en serio, se me olvido que tengo que hacer una tarea de investigación y es para mañana, acompáñame a la biblioteca a investigar sobre mi tarea.

DRAKE- ve tu, huevon.

WALLABITS- acompáñame o te violare mientras duermes.

DRAKE- no te creo.

WALLABITS- *roza su entrepierna con las nalgas de Drake* ¿ahora me crees?

DRAKE- *despierta completamente* aaah… *se levanta* vamos a la biblioteca pues.

WALLABITS- jajaja.

Y así Kind Drake y Wells Wallabits emprendieron un largo recorrido a la biblioteca, pasaron por muchos obstáculos y dificultades, esquivaron a los testigos de cellestia, evitaron a los limosneros de la calle y lograron atravesar sin problemas por el parque lleno de niños molestos, hasta que llegaron a su destino: la biblioteca de ponyville.

WALLABITS- listo, aquí está la biblioteca.

DRAKE- entremos pues *entra a la biblioteca*

SPIKE- buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

DRAKE- muchas gracias, solo venimos a investigar para una tarea.

WALLABITS- si, sobre los elementos de la armonía.

SPIKE- bien, pueden comenzar buscando por haya *señala hacia un pasillo con muchos libros* por ahí debe de estar.

DRAKE- aaah… gracias.

WALLABITS- comencemos a buscar, tu por el pasillo de haya y yo por aquí.

DRAKE- está bien *se dirige a donde Wallabits le dijo.

Drake se puso a buscar entre varios libros algo relacionado con los elementos de la armonía, después de un tiempo consigue unos cuantos libros y se dirige a una mesa para dejarlos ahí y ponerse a leer.

DRAKE- *deja los libros en la mesa* ufff… aquí está bien, buscare a Wallabits *escucha a alguien poniendo libros en su misma mesa* ¿ah? *al voltear ve a una yegua color blanco y crin rubio rizado, ojos azules y pecas*

STAR SHINY- uff… que pesados.

DRAKE- ah… hola.

STAR- *voltea a verlo* oh… hola.

DRAKE- *mira todos los libros* hmm… ¿leerás todo eso?

STAR- así es.

DRAKE- vaya… te gusta leer, ¿verdad?

STAR- jeje si, así es.

DRAKE- wow, sabes, yo escribo.

STAR- interesante.

DRAKE- me llamo Drake, Kind Drake, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

STAR- me llamo… *una voz la interrumpe*

¿?- ¡Star!, ¿Dónde estás?

STAR- aquí estoy Strong.

Drake asoma su cabeza y ve a un potro color morado, crin punteado color negro peinado hacia atrás, ojos cafés, como cutie mark tienes una pesa para hacer ejercicio, con una voz intimidante.

STRONG- ¿Cómo vas?... ¿Quién es él?

STAR- oh, se llama Drake, Kind Drake.

DRAKE- *estira su pata para saludarlo* hola, mucho gusto.

STRONG- *toma su pata y la aprieta* mucho gusto.

DRAKE- *sobando su pata* auch.

STAR- oye ten cuidado.

STRONG- hmm.

STAR- el es mi hermano, se llama Scary Strong, yo soy Star Shiny.

DRAKE- *saludando a Star* mucho gusto.

STRONG- y, ¿qué quiere este?

DRAKE- yo, no nada… solo, platicamos.

STRONG- más te vale.

DRAKE- aaah…

STAR- oye, Strong ¿Por qué vas a buscar los libros que te había pedido?

STRONG- …ya voy *se va*

STAR- disculpa a mi hermano… el algo… sobre protector.

DRAKE- *sarcásticamente* ¿enserio?

STAR- jeje *sonríe*

DRAKE- jeje *le ruge el estomago* … oye, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer?

STAR- hmm… no debería… pero… ¡sí!

DRAKE- jaja, está bien, vamos *sale de la biblioteca con Star*

WALLABITS- ¡oye Drake!, ¿encontraste algo?... ¿Drake?... ¿Drake, estas ahí?

Star y Drake salieron al parque a buscar algo de comer mientras platicaban y se conocían un poco más.

STAR- jajajajaja, eres muy divertido.

DRAKE- jeje, gracias.

STAR- y, ¿Qué quieres comer?

DRAKE- hmmm… *observa un restaurante de comida italiana* ¿quieres comida italiana?

STAR- ¡si si si si si!

DRAKE- vamos pues *entran al restaurante*

STRONG- *viéndolos desde lejos* mas te vale que no te pases de listo, cabron.

Drake y Star comieron muy a gusto, los dos tenían varias cosas en común y se llevaban muy bien, se contaban anécdotas divertidas y hablaban de si mismo, aunque estaban tan ocupados hablando que no se daban cuenta de que a lo lejos los vigilaba Strong.

STAR- *terminando de comer* estuvo delicioso.

DRAKE- jeje, si.

MESERO- *entregando la cuenta*

STAR- oow…

DRAKE- no te preocupes, yo pago, yo te invite.

STAR- no, paguemos los dos.

DRAKE- insisto, yo pago *le entrega el dinero al mesero*

STAR- muchas gracias por la comida, enserio.

DRAKE- por nada.

STAR- jeje… *mira el reloj* ow… oye, me tengo que ir.

DRAKE- está bien… adiós.

STAR- adiós *lo abraza* jeje espero volver a verte luego.

DRAKE- jeje, si… espero verte luego.

STAR- si… adiós *se va*

DRAKE-jeje… ¡MIER#$, WALLABITS!

Y con esto concluye el capitulo cuatro, espero que les haya gustado, y les tengo una pregunta, ¿se puede escribir contenido erótico y/o sexual? Porque pienso poner escenas de sexo, por favor díganme en los reviews si se puede poner ese tipo de contenido, pues eh leído fics donde lo ponen pero no estoy muy seguro si se puede poner, bueno, muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, hasta luego.


	5. una llamada inesperada

Buenas tardes a todos, les traigo el capitulo numero 5 de esta historia, espero que les guste, pero primero les daré un aviso, puede que me tarde para hacer los demás capítulos por que ahora mismo estoy planeando un fic sobre Uncharted, que se llamara ¨Uncharted: la maldición de Drake¨ pero no creo tardar mucho escribiendo, bueno, sin más tonterías aquí el capitulo número cinco.

Drake- *entra a su casa* hola… Wallabits.

Wallabits- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?... me dejaste solo en la biblioteca.

Drake- pues… conocí a una chica.

Wallabits- ahora resulta… que casualidad que en estos días conoces a muchas yeguas.

Drake- enserio, yo… *suena su celular*… espera *contesta*… ¿hola?

¿?- ¿qué onda?

Drake- ¿Quién habla?

¿?- yo, pedazo de escroto… Silvy.

Drake- ¿si-silvy?... ¡hola!... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamar?

Silvy- ¿qué vergas te importa?

Drake- ¡hay!... bueno pues… y, ¿para qué me llamas?

Silvy- ¿ya se te olvido tarado?... para que cumplas tu promesa de demostrarme que algunos hombres no son iguales.

Drake- y, ¿Cómo hare eso?

Silvy- te veré en el parque en la silla debajo del árbol, ahí te diré que harás.

Drake- aaah… y, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez?

Silvy- porque no quiero , adiós *cuelga*

Drake-… *guarda el celular*

Wallabits- ¿Quién era?

Drake- una chica que conocí.

Wallabits-…

Drake- me alistare para ir, te veo luego Wallace jeje.

Después de aquella llamada, Drake se metió a su cuarto, se peino, se baño, se puso perfume, limpio sus cascos, etc.

Para asistir a su ¨cita¨

Después de unos 10 minutos Drake llega al parque.

Drake- *mira a su alrededor*… ¿dónde?... esa perra me mintió.

Silvy- *le da un golpe en la costilla derecha a Drake* ¿Qué perra te mintió cabron?

Drake- ¡ouch!... ¿silvy?

Silvy- en carne y hueso.

Drake- hay, golpeas duro.

SIlvy- ¿Por qué te arreglaste tanto?... esto no es una cita.

Drake- si… pero quiero verme bien.

Silvy- está bien, pero recuerda, no esperes besitos, abrazos y esas mamadas.

Drake- bien… y, ¿Cómo te demostrare que no todos los hombres son unos bastardos?

Silvy- pues, es simple, tendrás que hacer que me la pase bien.

Drake-… ¿ah?

Silvy- diviérteme, has que no esté aburrida.

Drake- y, ¿Cómo hare eso?

Silvy- piénsale.

Drake- *piensa por unos momentos* hmmm… ya se, sígueme.

Silvy- más te vale que sea bueno.

Drake- claro que si, sígueme *se va caminando junto a Silvy*

Después de una caminata Drake llega a un parque de atracciones.

Drake- ah, ¿Qué opinas?

SIlvy-… ¿no crees que tienes muchos pelos en el pene como para seguir viniendo a estos lugares?

Drake- vamos, será divertido.

Silvy-… más te vale.

Drake- ¡vamos pues! *sonriendo*

SIlvy- pfff.

Drake y Silvy comienzan a subirse en las atracciones del lugar, comenzando en la montaña rusa.

Drake- ¡AAAAH!... ¿!TE DIVIERTES!?

Silvy- *amargada y con los brazos cruzados* pffff.

En el chow de payasos.

Drake- JAJAJAJAJAJA, son muy divertidos, ¿verdad Silvy?

SIlvy- *brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido* bah.

Drake- jajajajaja que amargada.

Silvy- *le saca la lengua*

Drake- hay.

En la fuente de sodas

Drake- *comiendo chuches* ¿te gusta tu comida?

Silvy- *tiene un plato con nachos al frente suyo* pfff.

Drake- hmm… pues.

Drake se divirtió como nunca… pero no podemos decir lo mismo de silvy.

Drake- *sentado en una banca con silvy* jaja, ¿te divertiste?

Silvy- *mirándolo con una mirada asesina* lee mis cascos *le da un golpe en el pecho*

Drake- ¡ouch! Oye, no me trates así.

Silvy- yo te trato como yo quiera.

Drake- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

Silvy- ¿Por qué ustedes son tan malos con nosotras?

Drake- aah, me tienes harto con eso… ¡no todos los potros son así!

Silvy- no me la pase bien, así que sigo pensando lo mismo de los potros.

Drake- ¿¡y eso como diablos demuestra que no todos los potros son así!?

Silvy- tengo mis formas de pensar.

Drake- son ridículas.

Silvy- tu eres ridículo, me trajiste a un parque de diversiones… ¿Qué edad tienes? , ¿Cinco años?

Drake- oye, son divertidos.

Silvy- para los niños de cinco años.

Drake- mira, no se me ocurrió otro lugar para llevarte.

Silvy- bah, estas son niñerías.

Drake- tu idea es estúpida, ¿de qué sirve que te la pases bien? ¿eso en que ayuda a saber si somos buenos o malos?

Silvy- ¡son mis ideas!

Drake- son tonterías, toda esta cita es una tontería.

Silvy- ¡ESTO NO ES UNA CITA!

Drake- ¿entonces qué es? ¿Por qué me dijiste que te llevara a un lugar?

Silvy- pues… es…

Drake- ¿es que?

Silvy- ¡no se!

Drake-…

Silvy-…

Drake- ¿Ah?

Silvy- … *se levanta y comienza a caminar*

Drake- oye, ¿A dónde vas?

Silvy- … *sigue caminando*

Drake- ¡Hey! *la detiene agarrando su cola*

Silvy- ¡no me toques! *le pega una patada en el pecho*

Drake- *cae* ¡HAAAY!... ¿¡POR QUE ERES ASÍ!?

Silvy- yo… yo… lo sien… ¿¡Qué MIERDA TE IMPORTA!?

Drake- ¿sabes qué?... me importa un carajo, me voy.

Silvy- bien, adiós.

Drake- hasta nunca *se da vuelta y se va*

Silvy-… oye Drake.

Drake- *voltea* ¿qué?

Silvy- *se acerca* sabes… esta discusión me gusto mucho *le da un golpecito leve en los cachetes* te llamo luego marica *se va*

Drake- … ¿Qué pinche pedo?

Y aquí concluye este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado como me gusta escribirles a ustedes, díganme si les gusto o si no o si de plano ya no les interesa la historia, por favor díganme eso, bueno, nos leemos luego.


	6. ¿es amor?

Muy buenas a todos, les traigo el capitulo número seis de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno, normalmente digo más tonterías pero hoy hare una excepción.

Los días pasaron normalmente, Drake escribía reseñas de películas para luego mandarlas a la empresa editorial para la que trabaja, mientras que Wallabits estudiaba para sus exámenes.

Drake- ¡Listo!... termine, ¿Cómo vas tú Wallabts?

Wallabits- repasare un poco más sobre el tema y terminare.

Drake- jeje, suerte con eso.

Wallabits- oye, amigo, ¿tienes hambre?

Drake- ahora que lo mencionas, si, tanto escribir me do hambre, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Wllabits- salchichón.

Drake- …¿ya vamos a comenzar de nuevo?

Wallabits- xD

Drake- ¿te parece comida china?

Wallabits- jejeje, si.

Drake- está bien, iré a traer.

Wallabits- te cuidas.

Drake- jeje, hasta luego *sale de casa*

Al terminar esa intensa charla con Wallabits, Drake se dirige al restaurante de comida china más cercano que esta por su casa, y después de caminar un rato, Drake llega al restaurante.

Drake- *entra al restaurante* hmmm… *respira profundo* el delicioso olor a comida china, ¿Qué pediré? *mira fijamente el menú* todo se ve tan delicioso *al pasear su mirada por el restaurante, a lo lejos ve a una pegaso que le resulta bastante familiar* un momento… a esta chica yo la eh visto… ¡claro! Es la chica del parque… hmmm… no sé si saludarla… *piensa un momento* hmm… si, la saludare *se acerca hacia ella* … hmmm… ¡Hola!

Ally- *voltea su cabeza y mira a Drake*

Drake- hey, ¿me recuerdas?

Ally- ¡AAAAAH!

Drake- *se asusta* ¿aaah? *nota que todos alrededor lo observan*

Ally- *sale corriendo al baño*

Drake- … ¿siempre es así? *se acerca al baño* oye, ¿Por qué haces eso?

Ally- *abre la puerta rápidamente y mete a Drake en el baño*

Drake- ¡woah! ¿Por qué me metes en el baño?... ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

Ally- *le da una bofetada* ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Drake- solo… pasaba para comprar comida, eso es todo.

Ally- ¡deja de seguirme!

Drake- pero… no te sigo.

Ally- ¡no mientas!

Drake- ¡enserio!

Ally- ¡aaah! *sale del baño*

Drake- ¡espera!

Ally-*Sale del restaurante*

Drake- no te vayas *sale del restaurante*

Ally- *abre sus alas a punto de volar*

Drake- ¡hey! Alto. *la detiene agarrando su cola*

Ally- *abre completamente sus ojos* ¡NO ME TOQUES INFELIZ! *le da una doble patada con sus patas traseras golpeándolo en la cara*

Drake- *cae al suelo* ¡AAH!... *mira al suelo y ve sangre en el piso* ¿Qué coño? *toca su nariz y nota que está sangrando y que sus anteojos se sé rompieron*

Ally- *asustada* ¡Hay!... yo… perdón… ¡Vete! No te quiero volver a ver!... perdóname… solo … ¡largo! *se va volando*

Drake- ¿Qué diablos? *se levanta y trata de seguir a Ally* ¡Hey! No te vayas.

Ally logra estar lejos de Drake.

Drake- *se detiene a descansar* … *cansado* … aaah… mierda.

Ally- *entra a su casa* lo… lo eh lastimado… pero se lo merecía… pero mi patada causo que sangrara… él se lo busco, por acosarme… pero lo golpeé muy duro… ¡hay! *se acuesta en su sofá* ya no se qué pensar.

Las horas pasaron, y Ally se sentía culpable por haber lastimado a ese pobre chico, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada pues así ya no la molestaría, pero a ella no le gusta lastimar a la gente, Ally no se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Ally- *acostada en su sillón con la mirada perdida en el techo*… *escucha que tocan la puerta* ¿ah?... o que no sea el por favor *abre y la puerta y si, es Drake*

Drake- *con unos anteojos nuevos y un pañuelo en la nariz* oye… yo solo quería…

Ally- *se lanza a Drake abrazándolo*…hmmm *lo mira cara a cara y le da un beso en sus labios*

Drake- *abre los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa*

Ally- *se separa rápidamente de Drake* ah… ¿estás bien?

Drake- *poco a poco le sale una sonrisa en su cara* s-si.

Ally- bien… ¡Ahora vete!

Drake- *su sonrisa se borra* ¿¡AH!?

Ally- ¡Marchate, lárgate, vete, esfúmate, no te quiero ver!

Drake- pe… pero… ¿por qué?

Ally- *lo empuja* ¡ya te di lo que querías! Ahora largo de aquí.

Drake- entonces… ¿Por qué me besaste?

Ally- *lo vuelve a empujar* ¡YA CALLATE Y VETE AHORA MISMO!

Drake- pe… pero…

Ally- *lo empuja mas fuerte* ya márchate *le cierra la puerta en la cara*

Drake- a… al menos dime tu nombre.

Ally-…

Drake-… dime

Ally-…

Drake- por favor…

Ally-…

Drake-… está bien… ya me voy.

Ally-…

Drake se da media vuelta y sale caminando del jardín de aquella chica, pero al salir, mira el buzón de la chica, lo abre, agarra una carta, y al leer el destinatario de entera que ella se llama Ally Wings.

Drake saca de su bolsillo una pluma y una hojita de papel y escribe en la hoja ¨mi nombre es Kind Drake¨ y la pone dentro del buzón, después de hacer esto Drake camina saliendo del jardín de Ally y tomando camino a su casa.

Drake- *caminando* wow… mi primer beso… pero… ¿yo le gusto?... y, ¿ella me gusta?

Después de caminar unos minutos, Drake llega a su casa.

Drake- *abre la puerta de su casa y ve a Wallabits dormido en el sofa*

Wallabits- *se despierta por el sonido de la puerta* aah… hola Drake… ¿¡Caramba que te paso en la nariz!?

Drake- yo… choque con un poste.

Wallabits- … ¿Cómo?

Drake- … estaba caminando y así nomas… choque.

Wallabits- … ¿ok?

Drake- jeje…

Wallabits- jeje… oye, Drake

Drake- dime, amigo.

Wallabits- ¿y la comida?

Drake-… me cago en la…

Bien chicos, aquí concluye el capitulo numero 6, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, y puede que me tarde en escribir los demás capítulos pues últimamente eh estado ocupado con la escuela y esas cosas, pero bueno, díganme si les gusto en capitulo o no, pues me ayudaría mucho, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y pues nos leemos luego, Adios.


End file.
